


Sing a Song of Livre

by akaStoryteller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaStoryteller/pseuds/akaStoryteller
Summary: A rhyme written in the tradition of "Sing a Song of Sixpence" featuring our musketeers.





	Sing a Song of Livre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma_TM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/gifts).



**Sing a Song of Livre**

Pockets full of livre,  
and gullets craving rye.  
Four brawny musketeers  
dividing up a pie.

When the pie was finished,  
they all began to sing.  
Joyous that that lovely pie  
wasn’t gifted to the King.

Said King was in his castle,  
plotting out some scheme,  
whilst the Queen was in her bedroom,  
sad eyes devoid of gleam.

Merry maid was in the garden,  
giggling with some knave.  
All is quiet at the moment  
as long as everyone behaves.

Summoned to the fancy court  
at their King’s precocious whims,  
fast and fierce come they a-riding,  
loyal to France and most assuredly to him.

© 2019, Vanessa Sgroi


End file.
